the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
"Please, please forgive me..Bill, Chara, this is all my fault!" Asriel Dreemurr, talking to Muffet and RED about their actions. Outline: Asriel Dreemurr is the son of Asgore and Toriel, also being an anthropomorphic goat like his parents, and was the only childhood friend of Chara, finding them after they fell into the underground and leading them to their parents. Asriel is a very kindhearted and innocent person who later died after trying to grant Chara's dying wish to see the surface again, dying on a bed of golden flowers and turning into Flowey later. Asriel is seen to be remorseful of their actions and deals made with Bill Cipher that inadvertently led to Chara taking their SOUL and the destruction of the majority of the Underground. They later also betrayed the Sith who had attempted to make him into one of their weapons, reuniting with his family out of his love for them. Abilities: Asriel has never engaged in combat before in his goat form, and his flower form as Flowey does not share the same abilities as his goat form, thus it is inapplicable. Asriel for the most part has mediocre levels of pyromancy, but lacks any other notable abilities that aren't universal or extremely generic. Asriel in his state with the 6 human SOULs and every SOUL in the Underground excluding Frisk and Napstablook's is shown to have infinite health and attack, being able to override Frisk's DETERMINATION to SAVE and LOAD, also having their own abilities to SAVE and LOAD and also become "The Ultimate God of Hyperdeath" which is capable of destroying multiple entire timelines at the same time with ease. Asriel, as an Undertale character, has excessive speed, travelling at Relativistic speeds capable of even dodging light and having the reactions to boot. Personality: Asriel is shown to be exceedingly compassionate and idealistic in his views, having enormous regret and remorse for making deals with the conspicuously evil Bill Cipher, which he blames himself for them coming to power and reviving Chara and depopulating the entire Underground. Asriel loves his parents very much, and in attempt to still enjoy the pacifist ending, accepted Bill Cipher's deal to be reunited with his mother and to regain his original body whilst becoming Flowey. Asriel is very childlike in his morals and beliefs, placing extreme emphasis and faith on promises and friendship, and often overrides logic with emotional courage, taking Chara to the surface after absorbing their SOUL, promising to let them see the golden flowers at their village despite knowing that Chara hated humanity, and that they probably held ulterior motives, yet pressing onwards out of a sense of friendship. When he was attacked by humans, he also refused to kill them in self-defence despite Chara's encouragement, instead walking calmly away to the Underground again and dying over a bed of golden flowers. In his Flowey form, Asriel cannot feel compassion and thus also cannot feel joy, love or happiness, becoming apathetic and exceedingly sadistic and cruel, also gaining the ability to SAVE and LOAD due to their DETERMINATION that was injected into them by Alphys, the original reason for their reincarnation. Flowey gained the motto of "In this world it's kill or be killed!" yet still held a kinship towards Chara due to their now aligned personalities and goals. Story: Backstory: Asriel was originally the biological son of the king and queen of the Underground under Mount Ebott after the entire monster race was trapped there by the humans by a magical barrier that required 7 human SOULs to break after a war initiated by the humans out of fear for the monsters' ability to absorb human SOULs, becoming incredibly powerful in the process. The monsters lost the war and let the humans seal them underground, with none of the humans dying due to a single human SOUL being equivalent to every monster SOUL in existence. His parents were Toriel and Asgore, both of whom were very close partners and took care of him with kindness. Eventually, Asriel found a human who had fallen from the top of Mount Ebott into the Underground after climbing it for unknown reasons, and the human was named Chara. Asriel was initially unaware of Chara's depraved personality, or at the time Chara didn't have their current personality, but in any case Asriel led them back to Asgore and Toriel who adopted Chara, treating them equally to Asriel despite Asriel being their actual biological child. Chara and Asriel quickly became friends, and Asriel remained unaware of Chara's ability to SAVE and LOAD. Eventually Chara decided to break the barrier to release the monsters, but didn't tell Asriel, instead killing themselves from buttercup poisoning and tricking Asriel into taking their SOUL and walking to a suitable location to harvest the required SOULs to break the barrier, Chara's home village. They told Asriel they wanted to go there to see their home's golden flowers one more time, but when they got there the humans attacked Asriel. Wanting to kill them all, Chara goaded Asriel on to murder them, but Asriel refused and walked back to the Underground, mortally wounded from the humans' blows. Dying upon a bed of golden flowers, Asriel's dust spread among them, and Chara's SOUL left their body. Later, Alphys, as part of her experiments with DETERMINATION, injected the flowers that Asriel had died on with DETERMINATION, not knowing he had died there, and fully expecting a non-sentient object to come to life, but instead a flower came to life with Asriel's memories and feelings, albeit with no compassion nor love. Asriel renamed himself Flowey after a period of time, gaining the ability to SAVE and LOAD after trying to commit suicide out of anguish of knowing he could not reunite with his family, nor could he feel love. Becoming sadistic and cruel, Flowey experimented with the Underground's inhabitants, making them happy, killing them all, all out of a sense of boredom from his continued existence. Eventually a human named Frisk fell into the Underground, who was promptly merged with Chara who attempted to make them kill all of the Underground's monsters. Frisk's DETERMINATION outweighed Flowey's, preventing him from saving and loading anymore. The multiple different versions of Frisk each went on their own path, sometimes killing the Underground, sometimes saving the entire monster race, anywhere in between. Flowey's memories were reset every time Frisk did, and in one of the timelines was killed by Chara inhabiting Frisk's body, in others Frisk fought them after Flowey stole 6 human SOULs and tried to erase the world, and in others he turned into Asriel Dreemurr again with the equivalent of 7 human SOULs by taking the aforementioned 6, along with every monster SOUL in the Underground, bar Napstablook's, at which point Frisk convinced him to stop fighting and break the barrier instead, and then releasing the SOULs in his possession, at which point Asriel left, turning back into Flowey after a while. During The Ancient Ones RP: Asriel, during the Ancient Ones, was made a deal by Bill Cipher to turn into Asriel Dreemurr again, gaining his old body and his lost emotions. In this form, he held no memories of the previous timelines, and at this point in time, Frisk had only just fell into the Underground and had been killed by Bill Cipher. Flowey accepted and was promptly granted his old form in exchange for the gathering of enough SOULs for Bill Cipher to become physical, though Asriel didn't know this at the time, and began to feel anguish when he realised what he accepted. Reuniting with his mother, Asriel proceeded to spend a day with her catching up before being killed by Chara and having their SOUL absorbed by them, trapped in a dark void, later being used as a replacement for Chara's SOUL in one of Muffet's web traps, allowing Chara to escape. Asriel's SOUL was then stolen by a Sith lord and plugged into a machine that the Sith hope will bring them infinite power through Asriel's DETERMINATION. After being turned evil by the Sith, Asriel betrayed his masters and went on to try and conquer the multiverse himself. This only led to him failing miserably and falling to the Traveler crew and returning to his true self, and reuniting with his family. During The Ancient Ones RP 2: In The Ancient Ones 2, Asriel was living with Frisk and the rest of the Undertale monsters along with Hotaru and Ness in one single large house. Asriel later offended Chara, but the situation was defused quickly. TBACategory:The GDR's Characters Category:Undertale Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alive Characters, i think